Korun
|haircolor=*Black''The New Essential Chronology'' |feathers= |eyecolor=*Brown''The New Essential Chronological'' *Blue |distinctions= |lifespan= |races= |members= *Ghôsh Windu **Kar Vastor **Mace Windu *Ghôsh Rostu **Nick Rostu *Lorz Geptun/ *Benjamin Juma}} The Korunnai (singular, Korun) were a Human race from the planet Haruun Kal. They were a nomadic "tribe" of uplanders (which was the rough translation of "Korunnai" into Basic). The Korunnai were dark skinned Humans and were born into clans or extended families called Ghôsh. For example, Mace Windu and Kar Vastor were both part of the same group, and thus Dôshalo, clan-brothers, to each other. They fought against the Balawai (downfolk) in the Summertime War and were insultingly called Kornos by these enemies. The Korunnai were genetically Human in almost every respect, except that they were all Force-sensitive and used their Force powers to bind akk dogs and grassers to themselves. It is said that a Jedi craft crashed on the planet during the Sith War, and the Korun were descendants of Jedi. In addition, the Korunnai also had a higher tolerance to poisons, due to living near the toxic cloudsea that covered the lowlands of the planet. Their term for the Force was the Pelekotan. The Korunnai spoke Korunnal, and organized themselves into tribes with many similarities to a family unit. These tribes were known as Ghôsh, one of the most prominent being Ghôsh Windu, the tribe of Kar Vastor and Mace Windu. The Korunnai version of a shrug was to tilt the head a centimeter to the right. Their phrase for nonsense was 'tusker poop'. Korunnai measured distance not in length, but in transit time. Culture Their culture was based on four pillars—Honor, Duty, Family, Herd. They are in order from least important to most important. The first pillar is Honor, which meant obligation to yourself and act with integrity. Speaking the truth is important for the first pillar, as well as fighting with no fear, and love without reservation. Greater than the first is the second pillar, Duty, which meant obligation to others. The second pillar suggested that one must do his or her own job and work hard. Obey the elders. Stand by your Ghôsh. Greater still is the third pillar, which surrounded one's family. In detail, the third pillar mentioned that one must care for his or her parents with love. Not only that but teach your children and defend your family's blood. Greatest of all is the fourth pillar, Herd, for it is on the grasser herds that the life of the ghôsh depends. Ghôsh families are more important than duty; duty outweighs your honor, but nothing is more important than your herd. If the well-being of the herd requires the sacrifice of one's honor, then that person must sacrifice it. If it requires a person to shirk his or her duty, then so be it. Appearances * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' * * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Coruscani Dawn'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * * * * * * *''The Droid Deception'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 1'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 2'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Perfect Evil'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice''}} Notes and references Category:Force-sensitive species Category:Human races Category:Korunnai